What You Can't Have for Christmas
by LydiaGoesRAWR
Summary: Eight days until Christmas, Sasori and Deidara have a huge fight. Sasori can't seem to do the right things and sometimes compromises have to be made for the person you love. CONTAINS: boylove, fluff, and slight smut.


What You Can't Have for Christmas

December 18

"Fuck, not another damn ornament" Hidan roared as he picked up the shattered glass. Kakuzu bellowed out a laugh at him and ruffled his silver hair. The masochist shot dagger eyes.

"Come on, it's Christmas time. We should all be happy, un" The blonde, Deidara cooed, swirling past the fuming Jashinist. He hung a candy cane on their Christmas tree as he squealed in a girly- fashion, wrinkling his perfect, pale nose.

Sasori watched his Dei-chan from the seat where he had plomped down after deciding he didn't want to decorate. He preffered to just look around the room, he loved the way Dei could spread joy, Sasori knew his boyfriend wanted the holiday perfect this year. He sighed ignoring the giggling from the corner, hoping the blonde would get everything he wished for.

He looked over to the source of the noise in the corner. Konan had hot chocolate in her hand, Pein dipped his finger into the whipped cream on the surface of the warm drink and dabbed it on the blue haired girls nose. She smiled when he leaned forward and gently started licking it off. One thing led to another and their leader was now sucking her neck.

"Eww, get a room" Kisame shouted, catching the view from the kitchen where him and Itachi were making an _attempt_ to bake cookies.

A smirk spread on the redheads face as he thought of another remark. "You know I don't think it matters. We'll still hear Konan whipping him." he paused and turned to the blue haired girl "Are the handcuffs really necessary?" She stuck her tongue out and proceeded to dragging the pierced man to their bedroom.

Everyone in the base sighed knowingly then resumed their festive actions. "You Know, I think I second that thought" Sasori murmured smuggly only loud enough for everyone to just barely hear. He scooped up Dei bridal style causing him to squeal.

They barely made it to the bedroom before the redhead started ravishing the sculpter. He pinned Dei to the wall so fast the blondes head knocked back against the drywall, but it made the anticipation stronger. Sasori snaked his tongue over the Deidaras delicate collarbones causing him to practically purr, he jerked away only to kiss Deis jawbone, then back down his neck again nipping with his teeth.

The sculpter couldn't help winding his fingers in Sasoris hair. The Akasuna forced his hands lower and lower. Deidara thought to remove his pants, but just when he got to the rim of the fabric he changed direction, slidding them up his shirt, rubbing circles over the blondes nipples with his fingertips, causing him to moan.

The redhead slipped his hands out and pushed Dei harder into the wall, grinding their bulging erections together, they both groaned. The blonde didn't like being the only one getting teased, he slid his knee up, massaging the inbetween of Sasoris legs with his thigh. The Akasunas breath caught, he released all the pressure he was using to push Dei up against the wall and backed them onto the bed. (Me says: Sorry fangirls, you don't get your Sasodei.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Squeal" Konan burst out of the bathroom jumping with joy.

Hidan grinned wide "Did you finally pee in the potty, Konan?"

Her eyes were shinning "No, I peed on a magic stick and it told me I'm pregnant." Peins jaw dropped and Konan continued more aimed at her boyfriend "I know this isn't what EVERYONE wants, but HE will just have to deal with it." She grinned and flounced out of the room, the leader still rooted to his spot.

Finally, Itachi spoke "She's not going to be PMS, it's even worse, she's p..pre..pregnant." With that he ran behind the sofa, only to have Kisame pull him back out and into an embrace. They all just stared at each other with fear of the future in their eyes. An even more hormonal Konan. Yikes!

Meanwhile, Sasori and Deidara lay in bed holding each other. "I can't believe she's pregnant... poor Pein" Dei sympathized having overheard the conversation.

The redhead traced circles on the blondes stomach. "Maybe having a kid around the house wouldn't be so bad" Sasori paused "Ya know, I always wished we could have kids."

Deidara gasped, but then got real quiet, nuzzling his head into the crook of the Akasunas neck. After a few minutes Sasori thought the blonde was sleeping, but then he felt him shudder and the redhead felt a wetness on his neck. Was Dei really crying?

"Hey, what's wrong" Sasori questioned softly.

Deidara stood up and kept crying, shaking his head back and forth. He put his face in his hands and sunk to the floor. A few seconds later he pulled his hands away and took a few deep breaths.

"I've just always wanted to have kids, un" The blonde pouted.

His lover rubbed his shoulders as he frowned " Yeah, but it's impossible to do naturally and I highly doubt an adoption agent would approve us."

The truth brought a heavy pang to their hearts, especially Dei. Sasori felt forever selfish and guilty for what he has taken away from the blondes life.

"It's just hard, but I don't see why we couldn't try to adopt... It's worth a try, un" Deidara murmured.

Sasori shook his head "Even if we got approved, a kid couldn't live in a home like this."

"But Konan is going to" The blonde shrugged, pouting slightly.

The redhead sighed and remained still "We just can't."

"BUT WHY" Dei shrieked, his anger rising loud enough for the whole base to hear.

Sasori pounded his fist against the wall "Just no, Deidara. Don't be so stupid."

"Then don't be such an asshole, un" Then blonde retorted.

Sasori brought his hand up in a flash across his lovers face. Deidaras mouth opened a fraction of an inch and tears welled up in his eyes. The redhead looked a little shocked himself. "Dei, I didn't mean to" He rushed.

"I can't believe you, un" The blonde walked out of the room wiping away his tears.

After he left, Sasori felt worse than ever and guilt ran through him. He sighed and threw himself back on their bed, covering himself with the blanket and sighed. Nothing was ever simple or easy with the blonde, but he'd always love him and things would be okay as soon he realised the reality of adopting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later Deidara locked himself in the bathroom and Sasori hadn't come out of him room yet.

Hidan banged on the bathroom door. "I have to piss, Dei. Get out before I defenestrate you" He yelled through the door "I'm serious."

Finally, Deidara came out with tear- stained eyes, the room grew silent. "I'm sorry, Dei- Dei" Hidan whispered in his rare moment of sympathy.

The blonde lifted his gaze from his feet "It's not you, Hidan. Don't be sorry." Even though he meant it, Hidan still felt guilty, the sculpter looked so devestated, almost like death itself.

Everyone went to bed that night more uncomfortable than ever before.

December 19

Konan was still bouncing giddily from her news. Pein taking enough advil to give a horse a heart attack. Kisame and Itachi mourning over their burnt cookies, ingredients scattered the walls. Kakuzu and Hidan were off having anger driven sex, but somehow the base seemed quiet.

The shadows of Sasori and Deidaras fight somehow remained throughout the base. Then it started up again, but more public this time. Dei had resided to the couch, when suddenly the redhead emerged from their room. They made eye contact and it seemed as though they would both crumble.

"I need to talk to you" the sculpter whispered.

"Then talk" Sasori came back harshly.

Deidara swallowed twisting his fingers together "Well, I can't be with someone who doesn't want the same things that I do." Sasoris jaw dropped as Dei tried to hold it together, but the tears came and he ghosted out of the room.

No one ever thought that this day would come and they were very unprepared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Get ready everyone, we're going to Olive Garden" Pein called "It's my Christmas gift to you all." Almost everyone cheered, the blonde sat in the corner unchanged.

"Oh come on, Dei, you're coming. A fight isn't the end of the world. Don't let this get to you, you'll make up soon enough" Konan soothed.

Then for the 100th time the blonde started crying and the blue haired girl embraced him, trying to stop the tears. Attention elsewhere, no one noticed Sasori walk in. Deidara began to whisper into Konans shoulder "I love him so much, but he needs to want some of the same things." Dei looked up into her eyes, his were shining with tears "It's called compromise, right, un?"

Sasori cleared his throat, announcing the fact that he was there. Seven pairs of eyes glared at him and the base yet again fell silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasori stayed behind and was currently looking at the colored clay collection he had originally got his boyfriend for Christmas.

The more he stared at it, the more he realised that to fix things with Dei he would have to find the perfect gift. He sighed as he thought of the cost he would have to pay, but he needed the blonde in his life.

December 23

Nothing had changed between Sasori and Deidaras distant relationship, the base still remained awkward and there was 2 days until Christmas.

Sasori was gone somewhere like so much in the past 3 days leaving for hours at a time and sometimes all the way into the night . Leaving Dei to mope in their room and not come out, even for meals.

Konan knew the redhead had to be planning something.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pein had warmed up a lot to the idea of Konan having a baby. Infact, lately, he couldn't leave her side and was constantly asking her questions about being comfortable. Every time she sat down he would too and he'd pull a blanket around them both and embrace the blue haired girl.

Pein sighed "It's going to be the most beautiful child ever." He placed his hands over her small bulging tummy.

"Oh, I'm so excited" She groaned, leaning her head back on the pierced mans sholder.

As Deidara watched the warm family scene hot tears stung his eyes.

"What's wrong, Dei" Konan questioned. He shook his head and tried to say 'nothing', but his throat was closed up too much. With that he drifted out of the room, shoulders drooped and head down.

December 23

Before the fight had started the blonde had bought a gift for the puppeteer. He thought it was the most perfect gift ever and couldn't wait to give it to him.

Deidaras heart panged when he thought of this present, that a few days ago he was excited to give. He still does, but everything's different, he can't take back what he said, not that he wants to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peins phone rang. "Hello" the leader answered.

"Yo, Pein in the ass" Sasori said making the pierced man groan in anger.

"What is it? You haven't been home all day" Pein murmured, absent- mindedly tracing the receiver.

"I won't be home until tomorrow at noon, when we open presents."

"Oh, erm. Okay, Should I tell the others" Pein questioned curiously.

"I guess so, ugh, I have to go" Sasori said, Pein heard a strange cooing noise from the other end.

"What was th-" Pein started to ask, but the man had already hung up.

December 25

Deidara sat timidly in the living room, wishing he knew where Sasori was, but he didn't want to ask. Didnt' want them to know he was thinking Sasori. It was 11:30, they always opened presents noon.

Would Sasori come? Was he moving out permanently and they just didn't want to ruin his Christmas by telling him? He groaned in irritation and laid down on the couch, drifting off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Should we wake him" Kakuzu questioned.

Hidan shrugged.

"Of course we should, you idiots" Itachi said as he pulled Kisame back from poking the sleeping Dei.

Konan stepped forward. "Wake up, hun" She whispered.

"UNN" Deidara groaned as he stretched out his arms. Everyone at the sculpters hair that was sticking out at many weird angles. He pouted at their teasing and stomped to the bathroom.

After thirty seconds of much rumbling, searching noises, he emerged with a great red Santa hat over his silky blonde hair that traveled nearly halfway down his back. He grinned wide, which shocked everyone, for they hadn't seen him smile in a week.

"What, lets get this show on the road" He said walking to the Christmas tree, no one wanted to ruin his changed mood, so they acted as normal as possible and followed him.

"Me first" Hidan shouted, diving into the messy pile of gifts. Kakuzu groaned and pulled him out, being used to having to keep the masochist out of trouble.

"Would you behave" he scolded, causing Hidan to frown and mutter to nobody in particular.

Deidara picked up a random present, realising it was his, started opening it. The front door opened, but the blondes back was to it, so he didn't notice Sasori running to the kitchen making a 'shh' motion to everyone else, holding something in his coat.

The redhead peeked his head around the corner and signaled Konan to come. As she got up Dei said "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom" She quickly lied, as she tiptoed to the red haired man.

Everyone continued opening presents until they squeal. The base members, including Deidara ran to see what had happened.

Sasori quickly put something behind his back as they entered. He was biting his lip nervously as Konan urged in a whisper "Show him, 'Sori." Abandoning the redheads side, she walked behind the blonde and gave him a little push forward.

"Show me what, Sasori" Deidara gritted through his clenched teeth.

Then the puppeteer uncovered what was in the bundle. The blonde gasped, in Sasoris hands was the cutest, sleeping baby- boy that Deidara had ever seen. His eyes filled with tears as Sasori nudged the baby into his arms. Not only Dei, but everyone in the base was surprised and in awe at the same time.

Still holding the baby, the blonde embraced his boyfriend "He's beautiful, un. This is the best Christmas ever."

A Month later

Deidara was sitting on Sasoris lap, rocking baby Sakka (artist) in his arms. He ran his fingers against his sons cheek "My precious little baby." Sasori just squeezed the blonde tighter.

"We're a real family" the red smiled as Konan snapped pictures with one hand with the other laid protectively over her 2 month baby bump.

"I love you, baby Sakka" Deidara and Sasori whispered together.

Okay, so about the first day of December I'm like i need to write a Christmas fanfic, but not a novel of one, just somthing kinda like a short story, but a really long one. Plus I love Sasodei ^.^! But anyways, I wanted to make Deidara all "vulnerable" and Sasori all "I screwed up". LOL! This is the result of much fangirlisms. I think it's cute and I thought the baby name was a cute touch. :) Comment, fav, love it and I'll love you.


End file.
